


Too Much Pizza

by ChocoSweets



Series: Bakery Orders [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3Dante, Devil May Cry 3 (Game), Devil May Cry 3 Dante, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Food Kink, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Pizza, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, Unreliable Narrator, Weight Gain, You are the Pizza Delivery Person, chubby Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets
Summary: All Dante eats is the pizza he orders from the restaurant you work at, but it seems like you're the only one out of the two of you who's noticed all the weight he's gained because of it.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Bakery Orders [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Too Much Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested:
>
>> _I have a request, if that's ok with you- I'd love to see DMC3 Dante being kind of a spoiled brat, demanding more and more while oblivious to his gain until he pops a button, or his pants stop fitting him-_
> 
> I love this request because it's very fitting for bratty himbo 3Dante to completely not realize he's gotten fat.
> 
> I love young and cute 3Dante—maybe I don’t talk about him enough because I am easily distracted by 4/5D(ilf)ante. Anyway, thank you for the request, I hope this is what you had in mind. 
> 
> 🧁 Send requests [here](https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6) or [here](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/ask)! 🧁  
> 🧁 [Masterlist](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/masterlist) 🧁  
> 🧁 [Tumblr](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com) 🧁

He isn’t ever very privy to wearing his jacket around the office anymore.

That twang of scarlet fabric has been hanging limp on the coat rack for several weeks now. 

Dante kicks his jukebox with a pepperoni slice hanging out of his mouth and wishes he’d bought another two large sausage pizzas.  _ Damn _ . Maybe for a midnight snack later. He’s out of cash so the next deliveries will have to be put onto his unreasonably long tab. 

...He hasn’t noticed how the slightest roll of pudge pinches the waistband of his pants. Or how his arms and thighs are considerably softer. It's more comfortable to just lounge around shirtless anyway. 

Dante gets to the crust and crunches on it before flopping onto the sofa to nap. Maybe he'll get some ice cream later, too.

* * *

There’s a knock at the front—Dante opens the door and you stare back, a stack of boxes laden in your arms. As soon as he registers it’s the pizza, his blank expression changes to a grin. 

Steam billows out even through the cardboard. You’ve been bringing outrageous amounts of food to him like this for the past month or so. 

The pizza joint you work at knows his name and number after such a long time, and you’re the new hire—so the senior drivers have been shoveling his orders off onto you, because they’re always annoyed that Dante never has enough money to tip when he orders so much. You suspect the owner would sue him for his overdue tab by now if he wasn’t so afraid of the guy. 

“—Huh? Only  _ three _ ?” That grin shifts to a scowl.

“Um—they only gave me the three boxes.” You’re just the driver after all. Surely he must realize that?

“Just great.” That sigh and eye-roll tells you he's just irritated at having to get some more later on in the night. “Well, you guys better not have screwed up and put olives on ‘em like the last batch. I should’ve asked for a refund ‘cause of that, you know!”

When you look back at his desk, you can see he’d still eaten all the pizza anyway—just with stray pieces of black olives flicked off onto the floor, and some into the empty boxes laying on the desk.

“No, Mr. Redgrave, they cooked them just like you asked,” you drawl, uninterested.

Dante still opens up the top box and peeks inside of it to check, just to make sure. You roll your eyes when he isn't looking.

You’ve watched his toned, slender body slowly grow softer over these few months. The slight muscles at his stomach have turned into a little muffin top, and his chest looks fuller than you remember. One day you’re going to snap from all his brattiness and tell him to stop ordering so much greasy pizza before he fattens up like a prize hog. 

...But you need this job. And your life. 

You hand the boxes over with the most neutral expression you can muster and rattle off a “Have a nice night, sir.”

* * *

When you knock this time, Dante yells back, “It’s open!” He calls often already but the amount of food he's been getting has only increased drastically. And although there are rare occasions where he pays cash, everything mostly goes to his tab. How much debt is he in to a shitty pizza place by now? It's a little pathetic.

The place looks rancid and smells of fast food and cum. There are piles of old pizza boxes and soda cans littered all over the floor. The jukebox hisses and sparks in the corner, a huge dent at its front.

But he smiles when he sees you, as he has often been doing these days. You must drive over here for every meal by now, sometimes with strawberry shakes, too. Like usual, you set the pizza down on his desk while he reclines in his chair—he's too lazy to get up and greet you at the door these days. Sometimes you feel like his butler or something.

"Four this time? I could've sworn I ordered five…"

"It's the two pepperoni plus sausage and the two prosciutto just like you called in, Mr. Redgrave." But you say it sort of... _ fondly _ .

To be honest, his cocky attitude had started to grow on you as he'd progressively gotten chubbier. That and the fact that he knew you by name and face now (and that sometimes he's so happy to see you with his food that he'll shove some grubby dollar bill tips into your hands) just made you kind of like the guy. 

Maybe you should've actually told him to lay off the pizza, though, because Dante is nothing less than  _ plump _ now. His lovehandles are blubbery and his gut is soft and round—it's big and solid from carbs and always being so full. A little part of his underbelly still jiggles over his crotch, though, straining his zipper. Even his moobs flop over onto the crest of his gut (which makes a sort of shelf) when he's seated like this and squishing all his fat together; they're all flabby and perky at the nipples. And yet, he still parades around shirtless, with his spoiled attitude and head held high.

To be honest, it makes him look pretty  _ cute _ , though.

" _ Oh, _ right. I guess…" He just shrugs and opens up the first box, taking a bite of the prosciutto. The cheese droops in a gooey string and then snaps off. "Hey," he says through a mouthful of dough and with sauce on his lips, "can't you snag me an extra free pizza next time, sweetheart? I'm such a loyal customer and all. I think I deserve it."

This is the third time he's asked—he's always demanding  _ more _ . You've only said no for the sake of not encouraging this addiction. 

You can't help but grin teasingly and watch his jiggly tummy when he's not paying attention. "With your overdue tab? I'm surprised boss even lets you still order."

"I'll pay it back soon, I swear!" Dante licks his fingers from grease, and then goes to pick up the next slice. "You're cold, you'd rather just let me starve?"

You  _ almost _ laugh out loud—but you stop yourself. You have more restraint than his eating habits. It's funny that he acts like he's so small, when by now he has a good chance of being able to hibernate all Winter and still be fine.

You just scoff at him and sigh. At least he seems happy… Dante grins and this time he's the one who chuckles flippantly at your reaction.

And as he stuffs another slice into his mouth greedily—

—The button on his pants goes pop, unable to bear the strain of keeping in his stomach. His gut tumbles out, fat jiggling as it settles into his lap. You look on with brows raised and see Dante's face go red, his expression horrified as if he'd just now realized his weight gain.

For once, he has nothing to say.

You giggle under your breath as you bend to pick up the button. When you go to hand it back to him, you take care to pat his belly lovingly. "You ought to stop ordering from us every night, Mr. Redgrave. Too much pizza isn't very good for you, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> 🧁 Send requests [here](https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6) or [here](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/ask)! 🧁  
> 🧁 [Masterlist](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/masterlist) 🧁  
> 🧁 [Tumblr](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com) 🧁


End file.
